swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Rudyard Kipling
Joseph Rudyard Kipling (30 December 1865 – 18 January 1936) was an English short-story writer, poet, and novelist. He wrote tales and poems of British soldiers in India and stories for children. He was born in Bombay, in the Bombay Presidency of British India, and was taken by his family to England when he was five years old. Tossup Questions # This author wrote of a place "Where the flying fishes play, and the dawn comes up like thunder out of China 'cross the bay." Another poem notes that the qualifications for manhood include to "dream -and not make dreams your master" and to "talk with crowds and keep one's virtue." The ending of another poems tells the "finest man" the narrator knew that, "You're a better man than I am." For 10 points, name this author of "Mandalay," "If," and "Gunga Din," who created the characters of Akela, Bagheera, and Mowgli in The Jungle Book. # One poem by this author addresses the "Lord of our far-flung battle line" and has the refrain of "lest we forget." Another contains a dialogue between "Files-on-Parade" and "Colour Sergeant," who relate the upcoming execution of the title character. This author of "Recessional" and "Danny Deever" wrote a poem about a water-bearer who sacrifices his life to save a soldier's, who notes that "you're a better (*) man than I am." He also wrote a poem which ends "You'll be a Man, my son!" For 10 points, identify this author of "If" and "Gunga Din." # One poem by this author exhorts its readers to "Have done with childish days- the lightly proffered laurel, the easy, ungrudged praise." Another poem describes the things that the subject must learn to "be a man, my son," and begins most lines with the same conjunction. In a third poem, published in Barrack-Room Ballads, the narrator exclaims, "You're a (*) better man than I am, Gunga Din!" For 10 points, name this author of poems celebrating British expansionism, such as "The White Man's Burden." # This man wrote that the title entities "stand in Time's eye almost as long as flowers" in his poem "Cities and Thrones and Powers." He wrote a poem to raise funds for the families of soldiers in which the title "Absent-Minded Beggar" asks for a donation "When you've finished killing Kruger with your mouth." This man also wrote (*) "East is East and West is West, and never the twain shall meet" in "The Ballad of East and West." 10 points, name this British author of the poems "Gunga Din" and "If," as well as The Jungle Book. # Sophy Ellis tells Mrs. Ashcroft about a spirit named Token that can transfer Harry Mockler's leg wound to her in this author's story "The Wish House." Georgie and Miriam find that they share a common fantasy life in his "The Brushwood Boy." The first four stanzas of one of his poems each end "Lest we forget, lest we forget," and he described a group that will "want their beer today" after supervising the execution of a murderer from the regiment in another poem. An experience aboard Disko Troop's fishing vessel, the We're Here, turns (*) Harvey Cheyne into a man in his novel Captains Courageous. This author of the poems "Recessional" and "Danny Deever" also described a teenager's apprenticeship to a Tibetan lama and Dravot and Carnahan's adventure in Kaffiristan in Kim and The Man Who Would Be King. For 10 points, name this author of "If" and a poem about "new-caught, sullen peoples, half-devil and half-child," "The White Man's Burden."